


真相第五章

by Asakem



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相 贺红 伪替身 追妻火葬场
Relationships: 莫关山 - Relationship, 贺天 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	真相第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 真相 贺红

莫关山倚在窗边，透过一层薄薄的玻璃，看向外面的世界，不知道从什么时候开始，小区的草坪开始冒新绿了，原来贺天已经在他家呆了这么久了吗？  
这些天莫关山对贺天的态度由内而外散发着拒绝的气息，奈何心底再怎么不愿，也敌不过信息素的威力，他的肚子已经很久没痛过了。  
莫关山抬手轻轻摸了一下自己的肚子，心底的忧虑达到了顶峰。  
随着孕期的的变长，莫关山的肚子越发明显了，如今仅仅是站直腰身，腹部那被衣物裹得严严实实的地方会凸出很大一块，两个星期前他就已经不在出门了，倘若被别人看到，他知道会有什么后果。在这个世界里，一个Omega未婚先孕，那是极大的耻辱。  
孩子，我是真的想留住你。  
今天贺呈给贺天下达了最后通牒，如果再不回家，他会亲自来抓人，贺天担心莫关山会遇到什么危险，也不想他受到惊吓，只能答应了。听到他要走，莫关山松了一口气，贺天在这儿呆的越久他的心里就越不安。  
“在家好好等我回来，我不在的这些天会安排人来照顾你。”贺天用力把莫关山抱在怀里，房间的门已经被打开了一条缝，可贺天视而不见，他恨不得一分钟都不要离开身边这个人。  
“别让别人来，不然我就搬走。”这些天的相处莫关山早已习惯了贺天时不时的亲密动作，他状似不在意的道。  
“没人照顾你我会担心的。”贺天刻意忽略了莫关山情绪，可他的内心还是止不住的失落。  
“你知道的，我说到做到。”  
“那我安排人来给你送饭吧，这个你不能拒绝，自己做饭太危险，你不是想要这个孩子吗，不为我你也得为孩子考虑。”  
莫关山在这座小区生活了几年，就算是为了生活早出晚归他也摸清了这里的人是什么脾性，一件事有可以有上百种版本在小区里传播。上次小区里一个三十岁左右的alpha因为去了一趟警局被同栋楼的好事大妈看到了，传到他耳朵里的版本是，这个alpha因为盗窃被送进了警局，涉及金额超过百万，等到那位alpha回到小区，路上所有人的目光都带着赤裸裸的嘲讽，莫关山跟那位alpha有过几次短暂接触，但他能感觉到对方是个好人。结果却是他只是去报了个案，自家的猫丢了，拜托人家帮他做个寻猫启示。一场乌龙到最后大家都只是一笑而过，莫关山却看清了这里的人是什么样子。而如果他大着肚子被发现了……  
莫关山没再说话，贺天知道他这是默认了。虽然知道一次次拿孩子当借口满足自己的私心很无耻，可他控制不住。

收回思绪。  
莫关山走到房间，打开衣柜用手在里面翻来覆去的找着什么。有一件事他没有告诉贺天，今天下午需要去医院复检，贺天走了也省去他心里的那点烦恼。  
找了许久，他终于发现了那件被压在最底下的，用真空袋隔起来的羽绒服。这件衣服还是他曾经呆过的某个公司的员工福利，老板以吝啬出名，年终奖不想打钱，不知道去哪里找了一家黑心工厂做出来这么些粗制滥造的衣服，这衣服既笨重，款式又丑偶，很多员工拿到手转眼就扔了。莫关山讥讽的笑笑，没想到这件衣服居然能派上用场。  
套上羽绒服，莫关山正面侧面在厕所里看了一圈，发现只要稍稍陀着些背就能把自己的肚子隐藏起来。虽然这件衣服有够丑的，但是也只能这样了。

“不可能，哥，我不会离开他的。”贺天气急败坏道。  
原本以为可以回家跟贺呈好好谈谈，可他哥油盐不进，说什么也不肯同意。  
“贺天，我说过，无论如何也不会让一个没身份没地位的人嫁进贺家。”  
“哥，你难道不知道他为我付出了多少吗？你怎么忍心！”  
“我知道，但是，那是他自愿的，我并没有强迫他。”  
“哥，我不信你是个这样的人。”贺天冷静了下来，他也不再挣扎了。  
“跟赵小姐的婚事早就已经定好了，你要是现在悔婚，我的面子往哪儿搁！”  
“就为了你的面子？就他妈的为了一个什么狗屁面子？”  
“我……有苦衷。我希望你能懂事，你早就已经不是那个做什么都要来经过我允许的小孩子了。”贺呈算是真的动了气，他的眼眶有些红。  
“什么苦衷，哥你说出来，说不定有办法解决呢？”  
“你们先下去。”贺呈对身旁的保镖们道。  
终于被松开了，贺天活动了几下筋骨，有些疑惑的看着贺呈。  
“是公司……”  
“公司怎么了？”  
“公司的资金周转出现了问题，股东们的心思纷纷动摇，我……我不能看着爸辛辛苦苦经营了一辈子的贺氏被毁于一旦，你懂吗贺天，只有联姻才能救我，救公司……莫关山，我知道他很好，我也看得出来他很喜欢你，但是他什么都没有……”  
贺天愣住了……贺氏，是爸爸辛苦了一辈子打下来的家业，爸爸还在的时候他还很小，可不代表他不懂，每天看着爸爸回来还要继续在书房工作到半夜，明明才三十几岁头发上却出现了银丝，就连爸爸的去世……也是因为劳累过度……  
贺天注视着贺呈，眼睛发酸。为什么会这样……  
“真的没有其他办法了吗？”  
“你好好在这里冷静，没有我的允许不准出去。”贺呈收敛情绪，出了房间。  
“看紧贺天，别让他离开家。”贺呈对两旁的保镖道。  
“是。”

莫关山戴上黑色口罩，路上遇到熟人跟他打招呼，他也只是简短的回了个‘嗯’。  
好不容易产检完，莫关山想着干脆顺道去一趟小卖部，买些日用品，做好长期不出门的准备。虽然他知道贺天会替他准备好这些，但凡事有个万一。  
“哟，小莫，你买这么多东西啊？”  
排队结账的时候，莫关山的身后出现这么一个声音，他循声回头。看到的是一副让他作呕的嘴脸。居然碰上他们小区有名的大喇叭了。  
“嗯。”莫关山回复他。  
见莫关山这么一副不肯搭理人的模样，大喇叭还偏来劲了：“买这么多东西？”她刻意往莫关山的购物车里看了几眼，“全是速冻产品呢，现在也不是冬天了吧，用不着屯粮食。”  
“是啊，我打算一顿都吃掉，看看能不能堵住自己的嘴，平时在外边儿也能少逼逼两句。”  
顿时周围人全笑了起来，所有人都是看热闹不嫌事大，哪里有事儿，椅子就往哪里搬。  
“你！”大喇叭气急，她翻了个白眼，拉开了些自己与莫关山的距离。

“先生，服务器正在维修，小店暂不支持电子支付，您有现金吗？”售货员礼貌的问。  
“哦，有。”莫关山收回手机，好在他出门前把钱包放进了兜里。  
莫关山腾出手在右边的大口袋里摸索了一阵，把钱包拿出来的时候，一张纸被带了出来，飘到了地上，不过莫关山没注意，付完钱提着东西就走了。  
大喇叭看了一眼地上的纸，觉得有些眼熟，她捡起来随意瞄了一眼，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。她终于知道为什么这个看着眼熟了，因为她曾经陪她的儿子去医院孕检的时候，开的，是一张一模一样的单子。  
莫关山竟然……怀孕了？  
大喇叭的嘴角出现了若有若无的笑意，她记得……莫关山似乎还没有结婚。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
